


From Now and on

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Chronoah, M/M, a bit NSFW not explicit, a bit based on drama cds, shikitsuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Dealing with feelings is not easy, not at all. Even less when you do not know how to accept them.





	From Now and on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleChibi1009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChibi1009/gifts).

> Worst summary ever!!!!!! but my brain is unable to think right now... it was a weird weekend and time went flying and I realized that this needed to be completed in hours and not days as I was thinking hahahaha.... 
> 
> Anyways, this is a bday gift for one person that I've come to truly appreciate and love as my SolidS sister, LittleChibi1009, I hope you can get to have the most wonderful birthday, you deserve all the great things and all the ShikiTsuba you want....
> 
> I hope I've made justice to ShikiTsuba with this....

**From now and on**

When was the last time he has met someone that could make him feel so irritated? It does not matter if he tries it, he cannot remember, not even in his old unit he has felt like this about someone; which means a lot since he was the one deciding to leave due to all the creative differences that he had. Shiki sighs, the last argument he had with the blond has gotten so bad on his nerves that it is hard for him to focus on the stuff that he needs to finish.

Realizing that staring at the screen in front of him will not help him to get an idea, the purple haired man decides to go to the common room to try to clear his mind. Knowing that Tsubasa has left for classes, he is more than sure that he would be able to enjoy some peace to then come back to his work. When he gets to the living room he is welcomed by the soft smell of some herbs. The reason behind the nice surprise, Rikka.

The pink haired looks up at him and gives him some awkward smile; of course, he also heard the previous argument.

“Doing better?” the smaller man asks him.

“If better means not being able to work, then yes,” immediately he bites his tongue, he shouldn’t be rude to Rikka, he is only worried about the whole issue, “Sorry, I’m still a bit exasperated.”

“I would say that is more than a bit,” the pink haired quickly comments, “I didn’t prepare coffee, but do you want some tea?”

Shiki nods, it’s better than keep going around with the sarcastic remarks. Both men drink in silence, Rikka looks occasionally at Shiki as if waiting the proper moment to speak. Meanwhile, Shiki is still lost in his thoughts, why does Tsubasa have this incredible power of making him lose his composure?

“So, anything you want to talk about?”

“Eh? I don’t know, is there something to talk?” Shiki replies feeling confused.

“I’m just curious, your relationship with Tsubasa is… well it’s really something,” the model expresses and giggles.

Shiki furrows his brow, relationship? At this moment, they can hardly be called co-workers, saying that they have a relationship would be going way too far away.

“Did you put something on your tea?” Shiki’s tone of voice shows his discontent about the remark.

Nevertheless, Rikka does not seem affected by the sarcastic comment and clears his throat. It is more than obvious than the pink haired is going to insist on the idea.

“Tell me something, Shiki, why out of all the members you only argue with Tsubasa?”

“Because he is the one who gets on my nerves, I know I can talk to you and solve any situation, and Dai is a reasonable person, so he is fine too.”

The purple haired man replies, and he thinks is more than a good answer. Nonetheless, when he hears Rikka giggling again, he looks up and stares at the pink haired.

“I’m sorry, but I believe that you just don’t want to admit what is more than obvious.”

The leader looks dead serious at the pink haired, is Rikka really trying to insinuate what he thinks?

“More than obvious?” Shiki asks him to get a better answer.

Nevertheless, the pink haired simply nods and contently hums. Definitely, Shiki is not going to keep going on with this issue since he believes that right now Rikka is out of his mind.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Tsubasa has dragged Dai with him, the taller man not knowing exactly why since he has no business at the blond man’s college. However, even he feels bad for the argument that his childhood friend had with Shiki; and, since he is not good with words, he considers that he can make up for it by being with Tsubasa.

“Why is he so stubborn? Why can’t he tell me what’s wrong?”

Tsubasa finally speaks and that makes Dai a bit more relaxed, not hearing a word from the smaller man is actually scary for him. Unfortunately, the younger does not know what to reply to those questions.

“For real Dai-chan, I’m so mad, how come he cannot even say a simple ‘good’ or ‘bad’,” Tsubasa keeps going, “we need to improve our performance and so we need feedback from the one who knows the most! Am I right?”

“Yes, but maybe you can give him some more time, probably…”

“More time??!! We are running out of time, and he knows it! That’s what makes me angrier.”

Dai looks surprised to his friend, in all the years they have known each other, Tsubasa has never shown this level of frustration about something. Thus, the taller man stops for a moment and tries to find a good reason for all those feelings, nothing clear comes to his mind. Moreover, if he thinks about how Tsubasa and Shiki have crashed from the moment they met, it’s not so weird to see them in this situation.

“But now it’s more frequently,” Dai whispers to himself, but still Tsubasa can hear the words.

“What? What is more frequently?”

The younger doubts for a moment, but then he decides to express his thought, “your arguments with Shiki, they happen more frequently now.”

Tsubasa fears for what conclusion Dai can have from this. Is he really noticing what is going on? No, he wouldn’t, Dai is not that perceptive about this kind of feelings, right?

“Do you hate that much how Shiki works?” the younger asks him, “You two should really talk about it or it is going to cause problems for the unit.”

The blond is able to breath again, Dai is really clueless in this kind of matter. Talk about it? It is easier to say it than to do it, how do you confess to someone that probably… no, not probably, that truly dislikes you?

“That would be a waste of time, don’t worry, I won’t be the idiot who ruins SolidS’ future,” he replies after a while, “Do you want to go to class with me?”

“No way, I already came here and that’s enough, I’m gonna go back to the dorms,” Dai replies and feels a bit more relief by seeing that his friend seems to be better.

“Thank you for making me company, Dai-chan, see you later!”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

There was another sudden discussion, a moment in which he felt that he could have actually blow it, but thankfully it wasn’t like that. His friend was right, talking was a good idea. Although, he knows that he didn’t say a word about what really makes him go mad at Shiki most of the times.

Tsubasa is the first one to wake up on that morning, all the papers from the sudden ideas to compose music are still around the area. The blond rubs his eyes and yawns, then he looks to his right side, Shiki is still sleeping, in a pretty uncomfortable position, but his face reflects that he is having the best sleeping time. Tsubasa smiles, he loves the way in which the purple hair frames Shiki’s features, and by that, he remembers it, his heart aches again.

He knows that the reason why he has been arguing with Shiki is not only music, is not only what happened during the recording sessions. The real reason is knowing that he has started to fall in love, no, that he is deeply in love with the unit’s leader. How did he get himself into this situation? When was the moment in which he ended up falling?

Tsubasa keeps looking at Shiki, would he ever be able to express his feelings? No, he shouldn’t, that will only bring problems to SolidS, to everything they have achieved so far. The best he can do is to bury those feelings deep down and not thinking ever again about them. As he is getting into that conclusion, the older man finally starts moving and grunts, of course he will grunt, who the hell sleeps in that position without feeling pain?

“Eh? You’re awake already?” Shiki says, his voices is husky, and he is not able to completely open his eyes.

“Yeah, I heard when Rikka and Dai went out for running,” the blond replies and hopes he is not blushing, “Want some coffee?”

The blond offers as he stands up and moves to the kitchen.

“Please,” Shiki replies and starts stretching himself, “we should have moved to our rooms.”

The man says, probably his back and legs are killing him.

“Yes, we should have,” he is lying, Tsubasa loved the fact of having been so closed to Shiki for one night, “want me to take your coffee there or…”

“No, no, I need to stand up and change position,” the purple haired man says and walks to the table, “I’m gonna go to the studio to get all this together, wanna come with me?”

Tsubasa stops pouring the coffee and looks up, isn’t Shiki already tired of him?

“You don’t have classes today, am I right?”

“Yeah, no class at all,” The blond replies and goes back to pouring the dark liquid in Shiki’s cup.

“So?”

“Yes, I’ll go, just give me time to get ready.”

The leader nods, and thankfully receives the cup of coffee. Shiki takes a moment to smell the fragrance of one of his favorite drinks and he cannot avoid the tiny smile on his face. Out of all the members of the unit, Tsubasa is the only one who has learnt the precise way of making coffee the way he loves it. Then, his conversation with Rikka come to his mind kicking him hard and making him aware of the cozy and warmth feeling he has in this moment. The word ‘relationship’ and the image of Rikka giggling gets to strongly thunder in his mind.

It cannot happen, Shiki tells himself and grabs the cup tightly. Work and relationships never work, he has seen a lot of failures, people going from love to hate in a moment. It will not work, it cannot work. Especially for them, from the beginning they have had a rough kind of partnership, and he knows he is responsible of such a hard time. He cannot risk SolidS, he cannot risk to lose Tsubasa.

“Shiki?” he hears Tsubasa calling out for him and looks at the blond, “is the coffee bad? I can make some more and…”

“No, it’s perfect, I’m just thinking about the time left, that’s it,” he quickly replies and drinks his coffee.

Tsubasa decides to accept the reason and dismiss the situation, it is confusing to see that expression of complete devastation on Shiki. Being honest, he is more than worried about it, but he does not want to be pushy with the leader, specifically now that they are having a small peaceful moment.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*

They have been at the studio all the afternoon, the sound techs are already out, but they keep working on the content to make it extraordinary. Something that Tsubasa is sure they are going to get; the blond looks enthusiastically as he is about to record his part for his new duet with Shiki. The leader has told him that the song is based on how he makes him feel, of course at the beginning Tsubasa was about to take it in the wrong way. Nevertheless, when he took a moment to go slowly through the lyrics, he ended up loving it.

“Are you ready?” Shiki asks him from the other side of the crystal.

“Yes!”

“You don’t have to make it in one take, alright?”

“Hey, don’t take me as a newbie, I can do this,” the blond replies and Shiki smirks.

The track starts playing, the instrumental is sure powerful and even mystical. The blond sneers when he listens to Shiki’s part and immediately goes with all to accomplish his first solo part. Slowly, he takes a breath and waits for his next part, it is for sure a pleasant experience to be able to enjoy Shiki’s voice as he records. When it comes the part for them to sing together, he wonders how their voices will mix in this duet, are they going to be a good match? He knows there are the groups songs, he should have an idea, but he swears that the fact of being just the two of them can make a huge difference. Then, he also wonders if this is going to be the only duet they are going to have?

Tsubasa shakes off those ideas and focus on keeping up the pace, rhythm, and getting the lyrics correctly. Quickly, while there is a short instrumental part, he looks at Shiki’s direction, being able to see such a bright smile on the leader makes him feel overjoy and more confident to keep going. Definitely, he will get this in one go.

Being honest, he has loved every single song they have created so far, but right now, this duet is taking over his feelings, heart, and soul. It has marked an important moment in his relationship with Shiki and even if he cannot really say what he needs to express to the leader, at least, he has this memory. This precious moment of them working together and pulling out one of the most incredible songs.

He reaches the final point of the song, he gives it all as he usually does. Nevertheless, he is more than sure that he has gone the extra mile and feels totally satisfied about it. Tsubasa takes of the headset and looks up, Shiki’s expression still holds a glow of happiness he hasn’t witnessed before, it makes his heart skip a beat. Then, he takes a deep breath and walks out of the recording boot.

“So, how was it? Do I need to redo any part?”

“Perfect, no need to redo.”

Tsubasa’s eyes start shining, the reply was so honest and so straight, he has never had this kind of response from Shiki.

“Darling… that’s been the best you’ve said to me in a while.”

The leader looks at Tsubasa and grins.

“It’s been a while since you called me like that, honey.”

The blond man’s heart beat is stronger and faster, he is so weak when Shiki calls him ‘honey.” How the hell did he get himself into this game of calling each other like that? Sometimes he wished he could go back in time and stop this from happening since at times it gets to painful to know that it is just that… a game. A word with no meaning at the end for Shiki, and it should hold no meaning for him as well.

“Well darling,” and there he goes again, he slaps himself mentally, “you haven’t been very kind to me for a **_long time_**, you know?”

The purple haired man chuckles since he knows that Tsubasa is right, but he has zero communicative skills. Moreover, now he is not really sure on what he will have said to him during those days if he had dared to speak up his mind. While he thinks about an answer, he saves the documents, and starts disconnecting all the equipment. Then, he looks up at Tsubasa, since when the blond man’s eyes can spark that much? Since when the golden hair looks so soft and silky? Internally, Shiki screams and prays for a divine power to remove these feelings as soon as possible.

“It can’t be…” the purple haired man whispers and keeps his gaze fixated on Tsubasa.

“What? What is it? Are you sick?” the younger asks and places his hand on Shiki’s forehead, “eh? You are a bit hot! Are you feeling well?”

The blond is getting concerned, even more since it is the second time that he sees that expression on Shiki’s face in just one day. On the other hand, the unit’s leader keeps staring at the young man in front of him, is it for real? Feeling as Tsubasa’s hand still lingers on his forehead, Shiki grabs it with his own hand, without losing the eye contact with the blond and allowing his impulses to take over him, he kisses the hand.

Needless to say, the blond man freaks out, what has gotten into Shiki? Has the leader discovered his true feelings for him? Tsubasa panics and quickly he pulls his hand away from Shiki’s hold.

“I’m sorry,” the purple haired man says as fast as he can.

“So, are you making fun of me or something?” Tsubasa asks and lowers his head, he is going down and he was not ready for this.

“What?”

“You know, there’s no need to make fun of my feelings, a simple ‘this will not work’ or ‘you’re not my type’ is enough,” the blond keeps going, he is not even thinking about his words, he is too overwhelmed to think.

“Feelings?” Shiki repeats confused, but he wonders if he is getting the right meaning of the words.

“Forget it, I’m going home.”

The younger man says and takes his bag, he is not going to stay there anymore if Shiki only wants to laugh at him. Tsubasa hurries, he needs to leave before the tears make their way and he cannot longer contain his emotions. However, before he can reach the doorknob, Shiki grabs his hand and pushes him against the door, holding him tightly by the shoulders.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

The anger is evident in Tsubasa’s voice, but Shiki can see the fragile tear that has started a silent and painful path through the blond man’s face.

“Explain yourself, what feelings?” 

The leader knows he is being too pushy, that he is probably making a lot of mistakes right now, but he needs to know. He has always been terrible with feelings and this time he does not want to add another failure to his list. Shiki pressures a bit harder Tsubasa’s shoulder, but he must hear the answer, he needs to know.

“You are hurting me!” Tsubasa screams, he is not only talking in a physical level, the blond has never experienced such emotional breakdown before.

“Answer the question!”

The younger feels as a knot forms in his throat, he cannot, he will not say the truth. He fights against Shiki’s hold with no avail. The blond man has been focusing all his energy on not falling to pieces in front of Shiki; and so, there’s not much strength left for him and so he falls to his knees.

“Tsubasa?” the older man goes down immediately, his concerned is real, but the blond does not want to look at him, “what’s going on? Tell me, I need to know, I don’t want to ruin whatever this is.”

“I’m an idiot… I’m an idiot because I fell in love with the biggest idiot I’ve ever known!”

Tsubasa looks up and he has just enough time to see as Shiki leans towards him and wraps him with his arms. The younger man’s heart skips a beat, and he stays motionless trying to understand what is going on.

“I believe… it’s more than obvious… but, I’m that idiot, right?”

The blond man does not reply, he hugs back Shiki and starts crying. Hiding his feelings, ignoring them and trying hard to forget them have been killing him during the last months. After becoming part of SolidS, that’s how fast he fell in love with Shiki, with the way he looks, how the leader expresses his love for music, and so much more.

“You are a real idiot,” Tsubasa says after a while, his voice cracking at the end.

The older man chuckles, he can finally perceive all his senses and every piece of himself that are finally going back to the right place.

“I am,” Shiki says after a while and slowly pulls away from the hug.

It is the first time that he sees Tsubasa’s crying face and knowing that he is the reason for those tears does not make him feel so good. Thus, as delicate as he can, he starts cleaning the tears away.

“I’ve always been terrible with my feelings, and of course with other people’s feelings,” Shiki starts talking again, “I didn’t understand why I felt so irritated by you, but it wasn’t you, it was me not being able to embrace this.”

Tsubasa sighs as letting out the last part of his sadness; then he rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath to talk.

“I was confused…” the blond man says, “I thought I just wanted you to praise me for my singing, for being good as an idol, but it wasn’t just that.”

He lowers his head again, being so vulnerable in front of Shiki is something completely new for him and he does not know how to deal with it. Then, he feels as the older man places his hands on his face, the blond quickly blushes when he sees that Shiki is getting closer.

“Let me try it,” Shiki says.

Tsubasa knows exactly what he means, so shyly he closes his eyes accepting the proposal. Then, after some seconds, he can perceive Shiki’s breathing that mixes with his own; Tsubasa’s heart starts beating faster, he thought this will never happen, but now he feels as Shiki’s lips start to lightly touch his own. It amazes him how gentle the contact is, the way in which the older man moves with grace and softness to finally join their lips in their first kiss.

The purple haired man is welcomed by a sweet and provocative taste and he knows this will be his end. Shiki knows he has completely fallen for the blond man, his voice, his spirit, his golden hair and eyes that have become his paradise. The older man knows he has lost against the sweet and pleasant potion that Tsubasa has become to him. Slowly, Shiki pulls the blond man closer to him, he wants more, he wants all he can get from Tsubasa. Nevertheless, the blond man needs a pause and so he breaks apart from the kiss.

“Tsubasa, I…”

“Anyone here?”

Shiki is interrupted, the security guard from the studio is going around checking if the rooms are already empty.

“Yes.”

The leader replies and Tsubasa is shocked, why is he giving an answer? The blond tries to regulate his breathing, to recover and focus his mind in case that they have to leave now.

“I’m gonna stay the night with my coworker, but right now we are trying to take a nap,” Shiki finishes his reply.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir, thank you for your hard work, if you need anything then tell me, I’ll be in the lobby,” the guard says, and they hear his footsteps as he walks away.

The older man sighs, why did that have to happen? He feels exasperated, but then he sees the person in front of him, Tsubasa. The golden eyes are shining, the tears are already gone and all that is left is a beautiful glow that Shiki cannot miss to admire. Then, the violet eyes focus on the blond man’s lips that are slightly covered by a mixture of their saliva.

“Tsubasa, I want more…” Shiki says reaching for Tsubasa’s lips again and starting to uncover the blond man’s skin.

“Shiki…” the younger barely whispers.

Tsubasa wishes he could be more aware, that he could register everything in his mind, but he cannot. Lost in the moment he has longed for, he can only perceive as Shiki’s hands travel around his body, taking off his clothes and caressing his body.

The younger is mesmerized and intimidated by Shiki’s look, he can see as the older is also able to let go of all the chains that were holding him from accepting his feelings and finally, he is allowing himself to love. Nevertheless, Tsubasa can also notice the extreme desire that the violet eyes are carrying; the need to devour him, to take everything away from him, he knows he is Shiki’s prey in this moment, but he does not care. All he wants is to be loved by Shiki.

Time becomes just a word since he has lost the notion of it when he has finally become one with Shiki. At the moment in which the constant thrusting does not stop and he gets lost in the smell of their sweat and the semen that quickly fill the room. Tsubasa feels as he is getting closer to his limit as his body keeps twisting more and more and he is unable to control all his reactions.

“You look beautiful,” Shiki whispers, and the blond looks up, the expression on the purple haired man is hypnotic.

“Shiki…” the younger says in the middle of his panting, he has never felt so loved before and desperately he clings to Shiki to hug him stronger to feel even closer to the person he loves.

The purple haired man corresponds with all his love the action as he shows with kisses the blond and keeps moving deeper into Tsubasa. As their heart beats thunder stronger and their consciousnesses are slowly drifting away, they reach their climaxes. Nevertheless, even if this is taking away all their strength, they never lose the grip they have on each other.

Shiki looks at Tsubasa, the blond that usually is the first one to speak up his mind and most of the times is careless with his words, is right now wrapped in arms. The person who makes him lose his patience is now looking so vulnerable. However, the older man cannot avoid thinking about how sexy, erotic and unbelievable stunning Tsubasa looks in his arms. On the other side, the blond is still fighting hard to come down from the incredible bliss, his breathing is still elaborated, and his arms are just too weak to keep a hold on Shiki. Thus, he simply decides to lean on the older man, still feeling the hot skin and the sweat that is still falling through Shiki’s skin.

“Since when?” Tsubasa weakly asks, unfortunately, Shiki does not seem to understand, “Since when you feel like this?”

The blond questions, now given more information about what he means and looking at Shiki’s eyes. The older man seems to start going through his memories as he keeps holding Tsubasa tightly against his chest.

“I don’t know,” he replies with all honesty, “I’ve been always too focused on work, on getting this unit somewhere that I didn’t allow myself to stop and think.”

Even if Tsubasa does not want to admit, the reply hurts him a bit.

“But… if I have to choose a moment, I’d say from the beginning, from the moment that you were capable of unleashing myself from the place I was hiding to restrain what I really wanted to do.”

The man continues and when the blond looks up at him, Shiki steals a kiss.

“You are the reason why SolidS exists, you are the reason why I am able to do what I love the most without limits,” Shiki grins, he would have never thought of himself saying such things, but he really feels them in his heart, “you are the reason of my daily happiness ,Tsubasa.”

The blond blushes and hides his face against Shiki’s chest to then lightly hit the older man with his fist.

“Let me say it properly, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tsubasa at last allow himself to say, and allows Shiki to kiss him again, “is it… is it possible that we… we can go on a date? I know it’s hard for our work, but…”

“I’ll try my best, but you have to be patient,” Shiki tells him as a warning and the blond nods.

It feels like a dream, being able to be in Shiki’s arm, being able to feel and hear his heart beat. The fact of being so closed to each other without arguing,

“From now and on, I’ll try my best…” he hears as Shiki whispers the words, but he couldn’t catch the last part of the phrase, he is already falling sleep loving the warmth that the arms around him give him.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

It has been a long day, schedules to adjust, photoshoots to set and wardrobes evaluation to check. Shiki sighs, definitely, it has been a chaotic day, he is glad that he is at the dorms. When he gets in, he can easily see that there is no sign of Dai nor Rikka, they will be usually in the common room watching some movie or something. He then goes to Tsubasa’s room, as far as he knows the blond should be in the dorms.

He knocks on the door, but there is no response, feeling more curious by the lack of answer, he goes ahead and opens the door. He sees that Tsubasa has fallen asleep while playing some music, at the beginning he cannot identify the song since it is playing too low, but then he recognizes it, ‘Chronoah.’ Needless to say, Shiki is surprised by the song playing, it’s been such a long time since they released that song.

“Darling?” Tsubasa calls him with a low voice.

“Sorry to wake you up,” the man immediately says, “no one was in the dorm so…”

“I asked them to leave for the night,” the blond admits as he smirks, he now seems completely awake.

Contrary to Shiki who is still tired and now confused.

“I believe you don’t know what day is today.”

There is no need for a verbal answer, Tsubasa can clearly sees as Shiki’s mind has gone blank thinking about an answer. The blond chuckles, it has been so true that he has to be patient throughout their relationship. However, that is completely fine, they have gone through so many things, success, failures, discussions, reconciliations; everything has happened during all these years.

“Help,” Shiki expresses after a while.

“Chronoah’s anniversary, or well… our first time together,” the blond says with an angelical smile on his face, but Shiki’s panic.

“I forgot, I’m sorry, I was at work and…”

“Shiki, you said it from the beginning, I have to be patient, and… from now and on I’ll try my best, we are not alone, not anymore, right?”

Shiki is surprised, it’s been so long, but Tsubasa still remembers the words, even more he now realizes that the blond knows what he said back then.

“It was weird, it was as if the song reminded me of that night, and all the words you said to me,” the blond admits and walks towards Shiki surrounding him with his arms, “thank you for everything, for saying the words I always need to listen to.”

The older man corresponds the hug, he is still bad with expressing his feelings and so he has opted to show his those through actions and most of the times through music that only Tsubasa is allowed to listen to. Even if he was tired, that feeling has easily washed away, right now all he needs is to be with his precious lover and enjoy their night together.

“From now and on, until the end, together,” Shiki whispers and kisses Tsubasa tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Important note... at least for me XDD... in my country, CR... there's like a silence believe or prove or I don't even know how to call it and that is: if you know how to make the right coffee for people you love, then you TRULY love them, that's why I needed to write about Tsubasa knowing how to prepare great coffee for Shiki XD Tsubasa has passed the real Costa Rican test to prove his love XDD ((in my case I'm a failure, I get the coffee either too strong or you cannot taste the coffee at all LOL))
> 
> ahhhhh if there are mistakes... sorry.... I've been trying to keep myself busy to avoid thinking about other stuff but that means I'm working even on 5 things at the same time xDDD...


End file.
